dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lia Goodbarrel
History Lia was born in Westcrown, Cheliax, as a Halfling. Of course, life would be miserable for her, as Halflings always end up in slavery in Cheliax. She's borm from two parents that were enslaved on a trading trip that turned badly. They were honest merchants, but they ended up being enslaved by Chelish merchants in Westcrown. Her oldest sister, Vala, was already born when that happened. Lia and her sister Rhea, on the other hand, weren't so lucky, and thus only knew of a life of servitude and negativity. At a young age, Lia shown potential for magic, so her masters decided to force her to forge an infernal contract with a strong devil, thus making her learn to be a witch. She despised them for it, as she wasn't evil in intent at her core. Of course, the devil corrupted her a little more and a little more as time passed, making her develop some sort of second personality. She kept having her nice and joyous attitude with everyone, but deep down, she was turning sadistic. She learned of the Bellflower network and decided to join them, using her other Halfling gifts for agility to be more sneaky-like. She trained to become a Bellflower Irrigator, as she quickly discovered that freeing slaves wasn't enough, the root of the problem had to be dealt with. The first slavers she killed was her own, freeing herself, then she killed her parent's and sibling's masters, freeing them, then used her Bellflower network contacts to make them escape Westcrown. Appearance Lia is a short halfling, with dark red hair, freckles on her cheeks, with deep brown eyes and a fair skin tone. She has been gifted with a very young appearance, which she uses to its full potential, always looking like a human child. She dresses in simple clothes but has some jewelry, nothing of value, but still showing off her Halfling heritage to anyone that would be able to tell. At first glance, Lia seems unarmed and doesn't wear any armor, but her viper pet is always in one of her pockets o r around her neck, and to those with good eyes, the edge of a blade can be seen under her wrist. Personality Lia seems like a joyful woman, always there to help others, and always there to be more than just friends with others. She's known to make snarky comments but rarely meant to hurt. That said, she also has a bit of a trickster tendency when she's in a good mood and it's not rare for her to play tricks on others. Of course, that's mainly a facade after the hell she's lived through and especially due to her patron always pulling on her mind. She has a double personality that comes off mainly when she fights. She will laugh in a maniacal way after she stabs her enemies and will take great sadistic pleasure in harming enemies, especially slavers (or anyone perceived as a slaver by her). She has been seen licking her blade more than once, especially after a good hit. Loves Lia seems to love any form of pleasure, but mainly the sexual part, although she doesn't give in to just anyone. She also loves her family and will do whatever is needed to protect them. She empathizes a lot with people that have gone through similar things to hers and thus loves helping them. She also take pleasure in the little things in life, such as maintaining her gear or just going out to shop for new clothes and other fashion items. As a Halfling, she's very curious and loves to discover new things. Fears Lia doesn't fear many things, but what she fears above all else is for her family or herself to be enslaved once more, or just controlled against their will. Anything that may force her to do things against her will, will first scare her, then enrage her. Because of her past, she is uneasy around any objects that make her remember her time as a slave (like a whip or chains). Hobbies As mentioned above, Lia loves going out shopping. She'll often only go window shopping, just to look at what's new and what kind of outfits she could piece together, but she rarely actually purcahse anything, instead keeping her money for her family or for more practical things to help her in her work. She also loves using her hands to fix her gear, as it keeps her mind from thinking too much. She's also known to go to taverns and bars to socialize with people and even bring one or two home with her. Family Her family has been graced with three girls, but no boys. Her siblings are Rhea and Vala, and her parents are Elliena and Thomas. Her father was a honest merchant until they were ambushed and enslaved, but once freed, he returned to the life of being a merchant. Her mother, on the other hand, was a tailor and kept being a tailor even as a slave, and continued her profession once freed. Her oldest sister, Vala, was trained into martial arts when she became a slave, and used her training to protect her family. She became a town guard once freed. Her younger sister Rhea has always had a thing for the divine arts and specialized in them. Friends While being very social, Lia has a hard time trusting others, thus she never made friends with anyone. Her main allies are part of the Bellflower Network and helped her family and herself escape the clutches of the Westcrown slavers. She has kept in touch with them and helped many of them escape slavery by slaying their masters. To this date, she still work on freeing slaves, thus keeping the trust of the Bellflower Network. Enemies Lia isn't that known, but she's known to most Westcrown nobles and some Chelish nobles, making her an enemy of them, as they would have her captured on sight, just to torture her thoroughly and sacrifice her to their devil patrons. As part of the Bellflower Network, many Chelish Hell Knight orders would consider her an enemy if they knew she's part of that group. Aspirations Being new to Dark Horizon, Lia Goodbarrel wants to first explore it some, then find good allies she can rely on, and possibly finally find a partner to start a family. These are her personal goals. On a professional level, she desires the end of all forms of slavery and hope she can rid Cheliax of slavery, turning that land into a land of freedom. Category:Character